


you have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve...

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, non linear, ratings vary, unconnected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of one shot prompt shorts that I've written.  Ratings will vary by chapter.I'll mark explicit shorts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [ninja_panda_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_panda_lover/gifts), [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts), [purplefangirlmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefangirlmommy/gifts), [something_pithy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_pithy/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [LilleyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilleyBelle/gifts), [aquajules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquajules/gifts), [kthesarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kthesarcastic/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Magical' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185226)

3\.  '[Okra' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185256)

4\. [Spies AU for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185268)

5\. [Arranged Marriage AU for heyfrenchfreudiana](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185286)

6\. [Angels and Demons AU for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185295)

7\.  "[Are you flirting with me?" for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185412)

8\.  "[What exploded in the kitchen?" for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185427)

9\.   ***** '[Blindfold, Restrain, Worship' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185472)

10\.   ***** '[Worship' for ninja-panda-lover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185499)

11\.  '[Kitten Therapy' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185529)

12\.  '[Baking Together' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185589)

13\.  '[Disastrous Date' for emily-is-fangirling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185919)

14\. [Hades/Persephone AU for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19185955)

15\.  '[Falling Leaves' for purplefangirlmommy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186045)

16\.  "[Don't go" and "Because I love you, okay?" for thedragonqueenfan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186090)

17\.  '[First Family Thanksgiving' for lt-sammi-matthews](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186324)

18\.  '[Pumpkin Spice Everything' for claraswintersoldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186339)

19\.   ***['](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186375)**[Blindfold, Restrain, Ice' for lt-sammi-matthews](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186375)

20\.  '[Back rubs and "Get Well Soon"' for bornatexasgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186408)

21\.  '[Argument and jealousy' for something-pithy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186432)

22\.  '[Forbidden Love, "Please come back" and "I'm no good for you"' for peterswaggimoffbitch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186483)

23\. [Creepy Hotel AU for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186504)

24\.   ***** "[Watching us f*** in a mirror" for anon and chibi-crazy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186672)

25\.   ***** "[I want to watch you come" and 'holding your hands above his head' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186714)

26\.   ***** '[His weight presses down into you' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186738)

27\.   *****[His rough beard on shaved skin' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186750)

28\.   ***** '[Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/19186750)

29\.  '[Christmas Angel' for squila310](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21018080)

30\.  '[Mistletoe' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21059483)

31\.  '[Lust' for lilleybelle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351413)

32\.  '[Pride' for kthesarcastic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351437)

33\.  '[Lust' for claras-wintersoldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351470)

34\.  '[Envy' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351485)

35\.  '[Greed' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351500)

36\.  '[The dispute escalates' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351524)

37\.  '[Shhhh!' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351536)

38\.  '[Third day without sleep' for winterxblood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21351551)

39\.  '[Werewolf AU; Forgiveness' for willowangelus4eva](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21564383)

40\.   ***** '[Dirty talk' for lilleybelle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21678095)

41\.  '[Dancing' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21682613)

42\.  '[Holding hands' for winterxblood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21683543)

43\.  '[Jealousy' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/21776639)

44\.  '[Soulmates AU' for iamteambucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22526669)

45\.  '[Secret marriage' for winterxblood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22686896)

46\.  '[Meet-cute' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22697978)

47\.  '[Genderswap' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22698146)

48\.  '[Babyfic' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22698182)

49\.  '[Amnesia' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22699046)

50\.  '[Enemies to lovers' for nurselaney](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22700618)

51\.  '[Coffee Shop AU' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22718189)

52\.  '[Meet-cute (ii)' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22718225)

53\.  '[Fakeout makeout' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/22718753)

54\.  '[You Know What I Mean' for kthesarcastic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/23523576)

55\.  '[You Make My Dreams' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/23652000)

56\.  '[Set Fire to the Rain' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/23652051)

57\.   ***** '[Making Love; Oral Sex; C*ck Worship' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24294252)

58\.   ***** '[Massage; Restraints; Dirty Talk' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24294276)

59\.   ***** '[Loss of Virginity; Blindfolds; Dirty talk' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24317355)

60\.   ***** '[Quick & Dirty; Fingering; Mirror Sex' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24335502)

61\.   ***** '[Restraints; Begging; Orgasm Delay ' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24336132)

62\.   ***** '[Making love; Massage' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24338502)

63\.  '[Phone Sex; Semi-Public' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24360843)

64\.   ***** '[Making Love; Massage; Oral Sex' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/24360981)

65\.  '[Let it Be' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421775)

66\.  '[Some Night's for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421805)

67\.  '[Creep' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421832)

68\.  '[Once Upon a December' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421844)

69\.  '[No Ordinary Love' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421877)

70\.  '[Black Balloon' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421895)

71\.  '[Between the Bars' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421925)

72\.  '[Hallelujah' for 2 Anons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421967)

73\.  '[Iris' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/25421979)

74\.  '[Much Better' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/26859075)

75\.  '[Lunch Date' for sleepygrimm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/27045654)

76\.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/27555774)

77.  '[Arranged marriage' for aquajules](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/31166115)

78.  '[Hi' for gomustanggirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/32330013)

79.  '[Swimming' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/33225270)

80.   ***** '[Lazy mornings in bed' for gomustanggirl16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/34055349)

81\. '[Pancakes' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374726/chapters/34068041)


	2. 'Magical' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147162946044/winterwitch-magical).

“So what kind of…MAGICAL evening do you have planned for us?” Wanda asked, reaching down to lace her fingers with his.  

“Well…if I TOLD you, it wouldn’t be a surprise…” Bucky teased.  He grinned down at her, proud of himself for planning such a perfect _Wanda_ evening.  

She returned the smile, swinging his hand a little as they walked. “Where are we going?”  She glanced around the path, surrounded by trees.  

“Right over here…” he pointed to a clearing they were approaching, where he’d arranged a moonlit picnic.

And the look on her face was thanks enough.  Coupled with the laughter when the clouds burst above them, and the rain drenched their clothes.  

Well, the look on her face and the kisses he received afterwards.  Well worth getting drenched.  


	3. 'Okra' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147166194099/winterwitch-okra).

“I don’t know…” Wanda looked at the bag Bucky was holding out to her.  “I don’t think I’ll like them.”  

“They’re okra chips!  They’re great!” He popped a few into his mouth.  “They’re crunchy…come on!”  He shook the bag in her direction.  

Wanda made a face and reached inside to grab a few, quickly tossing one of the little green chips into her mouth and biting down.  She chewed it thoughtfully, surprised that she actually liked it.  “Mmm…” She ate the rest in her palm and made grabby hands at the bag again.  

“Oh, these?  These are mine, Doll.  No more free samples…”  

Wanda pursed her lips and waved her hand, bringing the bag over through the air and into her hands.  

“Okay, that is not fair…” Bucky protested. trying to grab the bag from Wanda. 


	4. Spies AU for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147512747189/winterwitch-spies-au).

Wanda slid the door closed behind her, shocking both the guards with the SHIELD issue taser batons they’d provided her with.  Doctor Doom apparently had Bucky in one of the cells at the end of the hallway.  

He’d probably thought that by taking out her muscle, she’d surrender.  The fact that she was constantly underestimated worked to her advantage.  

The one inept guard outside Bucky’s holding cell was no trouble at all and soon, she had her muscle (and her man) back in her arms. She didn’t waste too much time, though…there was still the bomb to disarm.   


	5. Arranged Marriage AU for heyfrenchfreudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147517611789/winterwitch-arranged-mawwige).

Bucky glanced over at his bride.  The woman he barely knew in the literal sense, even thought he knew her in the biblical sense.

She was sitting at the table, an open book out in front of her as she spread jam onto her toast.  She took a careful bite before setting it back on the plate.  

“Wanda?” he ventured.  

She looked up, locking eyes with him and blushing immediately. “Yes?”    

“Perhaps…I could…we could…take turns reading aloud later? If that’s something you’d be interested in, that is…”   

Her small smile felt like the greatest treasure.  “i would like that very much, James.”  

“It’s Bucky…” he reminded her gently.   


	6. Angels and Demons AU for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147553860394/winterwitch-angels-and-demons-or-just).

Wanda liked to watch him from afar.  That was the only way she could watch him, was from afar.  His goodness was so bright, it was almost sickening.  She wanted to taint him; she’d never wanted anything more.   

Bucky could feel her presence.  She wasn’t anything good, a child of the darkness. A shadow being.  But for some reason, he couldn’t get enough and the pull was addicting.  


	7. "Are you flirting with me?" for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147769174779/are-you-flirting-with-me-winterwitch-for-the).

Bucky wasn’t sure what to say to her.  The thought never crossed his mind until he opened his mouth and words tumbled out.  “So…are you a good witch or a bad witch?”  

The question hung out there in the air and Wanda blinked a few times before answering.  “Are you using the Wizard of Oz to flirt with me?”

“Maybe? Is it working?”

She smiled. And honestly, he’d say all the stupid lines in the world if it would only make her smile like that.    Bucky grinned and continued, “Well, I already know you’re a good witch.  Because only bad witches are ugly.”


	8. "What exploded in the kitchen?" for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147869529064/winterwitch-what-exploded-in-the-kitchen).

Bucky couldn’t do anything but stare at the baking dish that he’d thoughtlessly set on the cooktop.  Now in a million pieces WITH their dinner searing onto the stove.  

Grilled Lasagna anyone?  

Wanda rounded the corner and stopped in the doorway.  “Oh my god, are you okay?”  

“I”m fine…I’m an idiot, but I’m fine…”  

Wanda reached out for him.  “You’re not an idiot…everyone’s done that before.  Now hurry and we’ll run out to get take out and someone else will clean it up…”  


	9. *'Blindfold, Restrain, Worship' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148207449664/3-11-15-winterwitch).

Wanda’s head thrashed back and forth, threatening to undo her blindfold, but Bucky wasn’t about to stop what he was doing to fix it.  

He had her hands tightly in his, as he licked slow stripes up her slit, delighting in the way it made her thighs quiver around his head.  She moaned, something sort of like his name. He grinned, for his own benefit, since she couldn’t see him. Flicking his tongue out to lick her again.  

“You’re so beautiful…” he murmured.  “Could stay here all day, Sweetheart…”  


	10. *'Worship' for ninja-panda-lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148310533029/winterwitch-with-worship-also-your-fics-are).

Bucky’s hands moved over her so slowly, up from her hips, over her breasts.  He thumbed at her nipples before taking one in his mouth.  

Wanda inhaled sharply, reaching for him.  She ran her fingers through his hair and he released her breast.  She relaxed against the pillows.  “Why’d you stop?” she asked, her fingers catching in a tangle at the back of his head.  She combed it out gently.  

“Can’t decide between looking at you or putting my mouth on you…”  Bucky nuzzled between her breasts, his eyes staying trained on hers.  “You’re so beautiful, but I wanna taste you, Doll…”

She hummed and allowed her eyes to close.  “Let me know which you decide…I love whatever you do, _Dragi._ ”  

She got her answer almost immediately.  


	11. 'Kitten Therapy' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148551094249/youre-an-angel-for-doing-these-prompts-thank).

“Can I ask where all the kittens came from?” Bucky asked, plucking one from the neck of his t-shirt where it had been trying to burrow in.  There were at LEAST four.  He thought.  Maybe more.  There could be more and it was just that he never saw more than four at a time.  

“Sam found them out on the road the tool shed.  Their mother got hit by a car…” Wanda brought two up to nuzzle close to her face.  “Can we keep them?”  

“How many are there?” he asked, sighing as he reached around to pluck the same adventurous kitten from the back of his shirt.  

“Four?  I think..maybe five?” Wanda frowned as she tried to locate them all.  “No four.” 

“Fine…” he had to smile at the rambunctious little tabby in his hand. It just didn’t know when to give up.  “I’m naming this one _Cap_ , though…”  


	12. 'Baking Together' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148551414529/winterwitch-bakingcooking-together).

“I have made cookies before, Wanda…”  Bucky hip checked her out of the way.  “I have all the ingredients…nothing’s missing…”  

“Did you put in the baking soda? They’ll be flat if you forgot it…”  

“There are eggs in there…they won’t be completely flat…” he argued.  “Besides.  I didn’t forget it.  And even if I did, flat cookies taste just as good.”  

She frowned and added a pinch of nutmeg to the bowl when she thought he had his back turned.  

“I saw that, Miss-Backseat-Baker…” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving two floury hand-prints on the front of her dress.  


	13. 'Disastrous Date' for emily-is-fangirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148613097369/disastrous-date-for-winterwitch-please).

Wanda exhaled deeply as she collapsed on the couch.  Getting called out for a mission ten minutes into her and Bucky’s first date wasn’t exactly how she’d expected to spend her evening.  

She’d kind of been hoping to hold hands with him.  Maybe kiss him a little during the movie.  Steal his fries at the burger place he was taking to.  

Bucky collapsed beside her on the couch, extending his hand and clasping hers.  He squeezed it tightly, pulling it up to his lips.  

And Wanda decided it was as good a first date as any.  


	14. Hades/Persephone AU for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148904768514/buckywanda-hades-persephone-au).

He’d admired her from afar for so long.  And now that she was here, he didn’t know what to do.  

“Wanda…” he began, flinching when her head turned abruptly.  “I just…wanted to know if you would like to see my garden?”  

She frowned.  “Your garden?  You have gardens in the Underworld?”  

He felt a smile tug at his lips.  “I do have the power of life and death…” he said quietly.  

Her eyebrows raised and she nodded. “I’d love to see it.”  


	15. 'Falling Leaves' for purplefangirlmommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149898999399/buckywanda-autumn-leaves).

Wanda grabbed it out of the air.  The red leaf was fluttering down in front of her face.  With a smile, she held it out in her open palm, using her powers to float it up in front of them.  The energy made it sparkle.  

“Pretty…” Bucky said, reaching out to let it float back into his hand when Wanda dropped it again.  “Not as pretty as you, though.”

“You, Bucky Barnes, are as cheesy as they come.”  

“You must love cheese, then,” he teased.  

Wanda shrugged.  “I used to not.  But…it is an acquired taste, I’ve heard…”  She arched a brow and reached for his hand. “Come walk with me, Cheese-man.”  


	16. "Don't Go" and "Because I love you okay?"  for thedragonqueenfan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148611968264/bucky-and-wanda-2-and-6-please).

“Don’t go…” Bucky pleaded. It was quiet.  Wanda almost didn’t hear him.

“Why?” she asked.  “Why? When you’ve done nothing but make me feel like you don’t want me around?”  

“I do want you around, Doll…” He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. “I just don’t wanna hurt you, Wanda.”  

She crossed the room, sitting in front of him on the edge of the coffee table.  She took his hands, forced him to look at her.  “Give me something.”  

“I love you, okay?” he leaned forward to press his lips to hers briefly.  “I love you.”  


	17. 'First Family Thanksgiving' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150128415414/buckywanda-first-family-thanksgiving).

“Pietro’s coming, right?” Bucky asked nervously, peering out the window into the driveway.  

“You really are blowing this WAY out of proportion…” Wanda said with a smile, reaching over to rub the back of his neck.  The action never failed to soothe him.  

Except for now.  

“Wanda.  He’s been backpacking across Europe for a year and a half, and he’s coming back to you and me…shacking up…KNOCKING UP…” He looked down at the obvious baby bump under Wanda’s shirt.  “I just…I feel like I broke a rule or something…”  

“Are you kidding?  He’s been trying to push us together for years.”

“I still think we should have told him about the baby.”  

“I NEVER get to shock my brother.  You’re not taking this away from me, _James_.”  

He chuckled, reaching for her and pulling her close.  “Fine, fine.  No need to first-name me or anything…”


	18. 'Pumpkin Spice EVERYTHING' for claraswintersoldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150180459014/buckywanda-pumpkin-spice-everything).

“I’m making it my mission to try all of this…” Wanda said suddenly.  “There is a pumpkin spice obsession in this country and I am _determined_ to find out why…”  

“Doll, that’s a big order. Cuz, I’ve seen pumpkin spiced EVERYTHING,” Bucky warned.  “Some of it looked gross, in my opinion.”  

“I’m going to try it _all_ ,” she maintained.  “Every blasted thing I see that’s pumpkin spice. Because…I am intrigued.”  

“Just so you know…I will not be trying the weird stuff,” he maintained.  “But I’ll be happy to go try that pumpkin spice ice cream that’s being sold over there…” 


	19. *'Blindfold, Restrain, Ice' for lt-sammi-matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151031814274/buckywanda-3-11-18).

“Shhh,” he shushed her as she struggled against the restraints, a smile playing on her lips while she turned towards him.  Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead, just above the blindfold.

Wanda’s breath caught in her throat when he pressed the ice cube against her pulse, dragging it down towards her collarbone.  He lifted it off her skin, allowing it to drip freezing cold water droplets over her naked breasts.  

He grinned, watching her nipples pebble in response to the ice, leaning down to suck them into his mouth immediately.  His tongue warming them back up for another round.


	20. 'Get Well Soon and back rubs' for borneatexasgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151222616169/buckywanda-10-14).

Wanda didn’t get sick often. In fact, this had been the first time she’d come down with something since the experiments.  

And it was…intense, to say the least.  Sneezing, runny nose, sore throat.  “The works”, Bucky had called it at some point during the three days she was sick and he was taking care of her.  

He had slipped into her bed with her, wrapping the both of them up in warm blankets and grabbed the book from her bedside table, reading aloud from it and slowly rubbing small circles against her back.

Wanda swore it helped her more than any of the medicine she’d been taking.  


	21. 'Argument and jealousy' for something-pithy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151547002554/buckywanda-11-19).

“You can’t be serious…” Wanda huffed and rolled her eyes.  “You’re jealous of Darcy?”  

“I’m not _jealous_ of Darcy…I just wish you’d spend more time with me when we have free time…”  

“I spend every waking moment with you, Bucky.  We live together.  Sometimes I just like to go have fun with Darcy.  Girl time.”  

Bucky started to argue, but stopped.  

“Were you just going to ask to be part of girl time, Bucky?” Wanda teased.  

“NO!” he protested, but it was too late.  She was already laughing.  And now he was too.  


	22. 'Forbidden love, "please come back" and "I'm no good for you"' for peterswaggimoffbitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151568310854/buckywanda-9-12-15).

When Bucky opened the door, he was surprised to see Wanda there.  Dressed to the nines, slumming it in Brooklyn.  

“Please come back…” she whispered, her nails digging into her handbag.  “I miss you, Bucky…”  

“Doll…” He leaned against the doorframe, trying not to reach for her, pull her into his apartment.  “I’m no good for you.  You deserve someone…one of yours.”  He gestured vaguely, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.  

“I only want you…” she whispered.  


	23. Creepy Hotel AU for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 24 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152269617714/buckywanda-creepy-hotel-au).

“This isn’t even the scariest place I’ve slept…” Wanda said, shivering and moving closer to Bucky in the enormous bed.  

Bucky laughed.  “Me either, Doll.  Where’s yours?”  

“The Hydra base…” The memory made her shiver.  He tightened his hold on her.  

“Same for me.”  

They both froze as the white apparition crossed the room again, floating just past the foot of the bed. They waited until it left again to speak.  

“Still, this is first for _that_ …” Wanda whispered.  She could feel Bucky nodding and burrowing down in the blankets.  


	24. * "Watching us f*** in a mirror" for anon and chibi-crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145378596629/sexy-prompts-wandabucky-3-yes-i-am-a-filthy).

“Look how beautiful you are…” Bucky murmured.  

Wanda opened her eyes, taking in their reflection in the mirror on her dresser.  Her back arched, her hips pressed back to meet his thrusts. His hands clutched at her hips.  

She didn’t look at herself, though.  She looked at him.  His lips were parted, eyes dark as he drank in the length of her spine, the round of her buttocks…his eyes closed every so often, his lips moved as he swore.  In Russian or English, she couldn’t tell, it was too quiet.  

Her breath caught in her throat when he shifted slightly, causing him to hit something inside her. Her arms wobbled where they held her up, and the sound of his thighs hitting hers was almost louder than their breathing.  

She watched the way his muscles rippled as he sped up, trying to get her to make that sound again.

Her eyes closed involuntarily when he succeeded.  Her arms buckling as she fell against the mattress, his hands holding up her hips as he thrust madly into her.  

Her walls gripped him as he hit that spot over and over again, her cries muffled by blankets and pillows, her release blowing through her body and leaving her quivering as he tried to chase his own.  

She pushed herself up, catching a look at herself in the mirror this time.  Hair disheveled, face red, a smile on her lips that she didn’t remember putting there.  Her gaze drifted back to him.  

She hummed, thrusting back to meet him, coaxing him along.  She exhaled loudly when his rhythm stuttered, when his eyes squeezed closed, bottom lip between his teeth as his orgasm upended him. “Look how beautiful YOU are…” 


	25. *"I want to watch you come" and 'Holding your hands above his head' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145269745244/buckywanda-20-22-for-the-sexy-prompt-thing).

Bucky rasped out her name as she pressed his hands to the mattress above his head.  Her hips rolled against him as she felt him tense beneath her.

Wanda loved this. Loved the control he gave her. The free reign to completely wreck him. The trust that involved was immense and she knew that.  She’d never EVER forget the gift he was giving her.  That he gave her.  Over and over again.  

He was hard.  Like iron inside her as she squeezed with her thighs to rise off him, slamming back down as his panting grew erratic.  “Love you…love you, Wanda…”

“I love you… _moja dusa, moja sunce, moj sve_ …” she whispered. _My soul.  My light. My everything._

He was bucking up into her. Close to his finish.  He’d take care of her.  She knew that.  This angle wasn’t good.  It was awkward, but she knew he liked it.  Liked how close she was, how her body pressed against his.  How deep he could push inside her.  

“Bucky…let me watch you…I want to watch you fall apart…”  

His eyes widened as he took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down as he pushed up under her hands, pushing her up and back as he gripped her around her waist, holding her still as he slammed up into her. Thrusting erratically as he whimpered…shuddered through his climax.  

“ _Prelepi ste…”  You are beautiful._ She whispered, stroking his cheek.  

He smiled, turning his head to kiss her palm.  “ _Ne tako lepa kao ti , ljubavi moja…” Not as beautiful as you are, my love._


	26. *'His weight presses down into you' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145263413904/for-the-promt-thing-28-with-winter-soldier-and).

Wanda’s breath hitched when he pressed into her.  This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but she didn’t think she’d ever get used to it.  Bucky sighed, his breath fluttering her hair.  He felt hot.  Hard inside her.  Still an intrusion, but a welcome one.  

The feel of him. The weight of his body.  Even as he tried to hold himself up to keep most of it off her.    

She wrapped her legs around his waist, tangled her hands in his hair.  An unspoken refrain of _“I’ve got you…”_

She’d never tire of the stretch as he filled her body.  The way his eyes closed briefly.  Like he couldn’t handle the feelings any more than she could.  She wished she could get even closer to him.  Crawl inside his body somehow.  Cease to be two people, merge into one.  

Wanda kissed his chin. His jaw.  His lips.  Anywhere she could reach.  

She made a noise in the back of her throat when he pulled back.  Needy. Greedy.  She wanted him inside her.    Sighing when he sank back down.  Setting a slow, sensual pace.  Smoothly moving in and out of her.  His blue eyes holding her gaze.  His tongue darting out to wet his lips.  

His breath was hot on her face.  “You okay, Doll?”  

“Always…”  


	27. *'His rough beard on shaved skin' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145176990799/50-or-41-with-winter-witch).

Bucky hummed against her, his beard felt rough against her inner thigh, his lips a soft reprieve as they pressed chaste kisses up the length of her leg.  Although Wanda supposed that they weren’t really THAT chaste, given their location and his end goal.  

She felt nervous, having never actually…THOUGHT about shaving there before.  It had been an impulse decision in the shower.  It wasn’t something they’d ever discussed really. Bucky never had any complaints about any part of her body.  Ever.  

His fingers tugged at her panties, pulling them down her legs and over her feet.  Bucky spread her thighs, inhaling sharply when he saw her handy work.  “Wanda…”

He nuzzled her gently, his beard scratching the newly shaved skin.  She whimpered slightly at the feel of his lips against her, tongue spreading her open as he tasted…  

“Bucky…” she whispered, her hands going immediately to his head, tangling in his hair.  Keeping him there…right there, relishing the almost raw feel of his rough stubble against her, “Do you like it, _Dragi_?”

He practically growled against her.  “I love every part of you, Doll.”


	28. *'Straddling his hips and grinding down' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145084255204/sexy-prompts-buckywanda-23).

Wanda let out a muffled whine.  Her lips pulled at his again and again.  

“James…” she whispered between kisses. “Bucky…” she corrected herself.  

“Call me whatever you want, Doll…” he murmured, running his thumb over her jaw.  “Whatever the hell you want…”  

Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, her tongue sliding into his mouth, along the ridges of his teeth. “I’ll call you your name…”  

Her legs tightened across his lap as she pushed herself up, straddling him with one fluid movement.  

He chuckled, leaning up to kiss her again.  “Fair enough.”  

She gently lowered herself into his lap, her hips rocking slightly against him, her leggings sliding on the denim in a VERY pleasing manner.  

He gasped, wrapping his metal arm around her waist and sliding his other hand up her thigh.  “You say the word if you don’t want…if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop…I want…everything…” she whispered, punctuating the sentence by grinding her hips against his.

He moaned at the feel of her.  He couldn’t help it.  It had been a long time. A long time.  He was going to be utterly surprised if he didn’t come off in his pants like a teenager. “Oh, Sweetheart, you can have it…”


	29. Christmas Angel, for squila 310

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155185996239/buckywanda-christmas-angel).

Bucky wasn’t really sure what it was.  If it was the fact that Wanda was the first person he saw when he woke up.  Or because his vision was still a little blurry…

But he could have sworn she had wings.  Was some kind of angel.  

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Barnes,” she said with a slight smile as she stood and strode over to him.  Or did she glide?  He wasn’t sure…

“Same to you, doll.”


	30. 'Mistletoe' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154966450189/buckywanda-mistletoe).

He’d been standing there in the doorway, talking with Wanda for a few minutes before his eyes ventured up to the top of the doorframe.  

Bucky wasn’t the type to get fresh, not even for the sake of mistletoe.  So, he just ignored it.  He paid attention to the words coming out of her mouth rather than the thought of what it tasted like.  

She stopped mid-sentence, glancing up above their heads for herself.  “I can’t believe it took you that long to see it.”  Wanda smirked; her eyebrow arched.  She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she leaned back against the wall.

He glanced up at the mistletoe and back at her, trying to gauge her reaction.  

“Bucky…you’re thinking too hard.  And too loudly.”  Wanda laughed and reached for his lapels, pulling him back towards her for a kiss.


	31. 'Lust' for lilleybelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155545811359/buckywanda-lust).

Her lips were hot.  That was the one thing Bucky noticed immediately.  The air was chilled, but not cold.  And her lips were burning hot on his.  

Wanda made a small sound in the back of her throat.  The smallest sound that completely undid him.  His hand moved up her shoulder, around her back and up the nape of her neck.

She broke off the kiss only to nibble on his bottom lip.  “I think we should go inside…”  

He had to agree. “I think you’re right…”  


	32. 'Pride' for kthesarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally 8 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155605769199/buckywanda-pride).

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh when Bucky pinned Steve down to the mat yet again.  Bucky jumped up to his feet, strutting slightly as he made his way over to where she was sitting with his water.  

“Didya see that, doll?” He took the bottle and swigged out of it briefly.  

“Could help _but_ ,” she said with another chuckle.  “You know, all this showboating is bound to make his retaliation efforts double…”  

Bucky shrugged and downed the rest of the water before answering.  “Can’t lose in front of my girl, can I?”  

Wanda’s powers did not include fortune telling, but she had a sneaking suspicion Steve was about to prove him wrong.  


	33. 'Lust' for claras-wintersoldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155651800804/buckywanda-lust).

In a burst of boldness that she rarely felt in his presence, she pushed him back.  Back and down onto the sofa.  Wanda reached for the buttons on her cardigan.  She undid them with careless abandon as Bucky’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  

“Wanda?”  

“I want you…”  

“Right now?”  

“Always…” she murmured, pausing to drag her fingers down his cheek.  “But especially right now, yes.”  


	34. 'Envy' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155791773004/buckywanda-envy)

“It’s nice…” Wanda said, a tinge of envy in her voice.  “I wish I could have a new uniform…”  

Bucky looked pretty good in his new tactical gear.  It was all made out of some kind of space age polymer that was both as light as a feather and tough as nails.  Thank Tony Stark for that one.  

“What’s wrong with yours?” Bucky asked, twisting slightly to survey how his gear looked in the three way mirror.  Maybe he was being a little vain, but it was fun to tease Wanda.  

“It’s the same one he designed for me when I first joined up…”  

“I like that one.  It’s cute.”  

Wanda rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorway.  “Yeah? So’s yours.”  


	35. 'Greed' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155829476859/buckywanda-greed).

Bucky wrapped his arms around her middle, growling slightly when she tried to slide out of bed.  

“Bucky…” she laughed as he held her more tightly.  “I have to get up.  Go train.”

He shook his head.  “Not for another half hour you don’t. This is Bucky-time, remember?”  

“Bucky-time?  When is Wanda-time?”  

“Wanda-time and Bucky-time are interchangeable and relative to whoever’s talking.”  


	36. 'The dispute escalates' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156182432344/buckywanda-the-dispute-escalates).

“Look doll.  I don’t want to fight with you about this.” Bucky leaned back and pressed his hands to his eyes.  “I’m tired, and I told you what happened already…so I don’t really understa—“

“You DON’T understand why I’m upset?  You leave on a mission.  No note, no…NOTHING?”  Wanda walked closer to him.  “I thought you were DEAD, Bucky.  DEAD.”

“Well, I’m not.  I’m obviously NOT.  And this is a thing we do, Wanda.  We are part of a team, we leave on missions.  We come back.  It’s a thing we do.”  

The water glass on the table exploded.  “I have NEVER left you without telling you first.  In some way, I’ve always told you…” Wanda’s hands clenched at the hem of her skirt. “Always.”  

Bucky frowned, his back straightening.  He looked between the water dripping from the table to the floor and Wanda’s face.  

“I’m sorry about the glass…” Wanda said, taking a deep breath.  “I’m sorry about the—“  

He leaned over to wrap his arms around her.  “It’s okay, I know you can’t help it… _I’m_ sorry.  I’m sorry, doll.  I’m sorry.”


	37. 'Shhhh!' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156182555839/buckywanda-shhhh).

“What?” Bucky whispered. “All I did was open the door…”  He closed it behind him.  

“The baby’s asleep,” Wanda informed him.  

“We have a baby?  How did I miss that?”  he teased.  

“I’m baby-sitting for Darcy and Pietro…my nephew is VERY difficult to put down for a nap.”  

“So make tons of noise in the kitchen, got it.”


	38. 'Third day without sleep' for winterxblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156193776819/buckywanda-third-day-without-sleep).

Bucky came out into the living room, sliding down onto the sofa with her.  “Again?”  

She nodded, staring at the television.  The shows that came on, they flashed in front of her blind eyes, but she wasn’t taking any of it in.  

“Honey, you’ve got to try to get some sleep…”

“I know…”  

“Is there anything I can do?”  

Wanda shook her head. Bucky’s hand came up to rub her back, a gesture that never failed to soothe her.  

“It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you don’t want to, isn’t it?” he murmured.  

She nodded again.  

Bucky moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “I’m here.  Okay? Not leavin’ you, Wanda.”  


	39. 'Werewolf AU; Forgiveness' for willowangelus4eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156653059794/buckywanda-werewolf-au-forgiveness).

Bucky’s eyes teared up as he watched…watched the woman he loved transform into something he didn’t even recognize.  “Wanda?” he murmured, eyeing the snarling beast in front of him, determined to find that small part of humanity that he was told lurked within these creatures. Werewolves.  

Wanda snarled and backed away as he took a step forward.  The fact that he wasn’t being torn to shreds right now was promising, he supposed.  

“Wanda?  Listen to me.  I’m sorry I didn’t believe you before.  I’m sorry I made you think you had to lie about this…”  He dropped down to a squatting position.

The snarling stopped. She took a step towards the open door, pausing once to look back at him before bounding through it.  


	40. *'Dirty talk' for lilleybelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156807122184/buckywanda-dirty-talk).

Bucky’s voice tickled her ear, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her close. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck as he whispered.  “I cannot wait to be inside you…”  

Wanda shivered against him, all thoughts of propriety were immediately silenced as she thought about what she wanted him to do to her once they got back to their apartment. Namely, how she wanted him to bend her over the couch like he always threatened.  She imagined it, pressing against the thin barriers in Bucky’s mind, gently pushing in the thought – the image.    

He inhaled sharply in her ear, his lips immediately sealing over the sensitive skin on the back of her neck.  The sound made her knees weak.    

“Doll…are you trying to kill me?”

“Not trying to kill you,” she teased.  “Just trying to fuck you.”

“Well, you’re on the fast track…” His hand moved down her back and up under her skirt.  He squeezed her ass through her leggings.  “Because that’s all I wanna do.”  


	41. 'Dancing' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156830193774/buckywanda-dancing).

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, rising up on her tiptoes to reach him.  Maybe it was just the wine she’d imbibed, but Wanda felt light on her feet.  Like she and Bucky could just dance off into the stars together.  Just fly away from everything here that was trying to weigh them down.  


He leaned down, closing the distance to kiss her. His lips plucking lightly at hers as they swayed to music that no one could hear but them.


	42. 'Holding hands' for winterxblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156855250914/buckywanda-holding-hands).

Wanda very nearly gasped at the first tentative brush of his fingers against the palm of her hand.  Bucky slipped his hand into her so slowly, it was almost like nothing was happening at all.  Except suddenly, his hand was encompassing hers.  Fingers laced.  His thumb stroked slowly.  

She chanced a look over at him.  His eyes caught hers and he smiled.  She returned it, squeezing his hand.  


	43. 'Jealousy' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156998425192/buckywanda-jealousy).

“There’s something wrong…” Wanda said quietly.  “You know I can tell.”  

Bucky sighed.  “I’m just…I’m feeling a little bit…” He shook his head.  “Never mind.  It’s stupid…”  He pressed his lips together, still shaking his head.  

“It’s not stupid.  I love you.  And I also love Sam…but not like I love you. Sam’s one of my best friends, Bucky.”  

“I know that.  I know.  He’s one of mine too.  And I know he needs you.  I know his mind’s all messed up from Ross and that prison and–”  

“And you know that you fell in love with me when I helped you sort out your messed up mind.  And you worry that Sam will begin to have similar feelings…”

Bucky nodded firmly, feeling more and more terrible by the second.

“ _Moja sunce_ …you forget that I am in love with you as well.  There is no more room for another in my heart.  Not in the place you occupy.   Bucky, you’re the only one for me.’


	44. 'Soulmate AU' for iamteambucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158047136579/buckywanda-soulmates-au).

Of all the people he’d expected to meet in that parking garage, his soulmate wasn’t one of them.  It didn’t matter how much the mark on his thigh was hurting.  The singular, red smudge that he’d always kind of thought was some kind of bruise.  Some injury that refused to heal.  

It wasn’t until he locked eyes with her.  With Wanda, that he knew.  And he’d never felt the urge to run more than he did in that moment.  

Not away, of course, that was the surprising thing.  He didn’t want to run away.  He wanted to run to her.


	45. 'Secret marriage' for winterxblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158088459964/buckywanda-secret-marriage).

“Everyone is going to guess our secret…with the way you keep leering at me…” Wanda chastised him, the words somewhat harsh while her eyes told another story.  

Bucky grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.  “We were dating before, I leered at you plenty…”  

“Yes, but now it’s different…”  she insisted. “You’re acting differently.”   

“What’s different about it?” he teased.  “Mrs. Barnes?”


	46. 'Meet-cute' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158117998379/buckywanda-9).

Bucky didn’t count the first time they met.  They didn’t speak and she only saved him from T’challa’s claws.  

No, the first time they really spoke was late one night in the kitchen.  He was rummaging through the fridge and Wanda snuck up on him.  

Or at least, that’s the accusation he lobbed at her when her presence surprised him.  He dropped the gallon of milk he was drinking from and braced himself for the mess he was going to have to clean up.

Except he didn’t.  Because she was holding the jug there in the air.  With her mind…magic.  

“Don’t sneak up on a guy like that…” he muttered, grabbing the milk and attempting to move it.

Wanda smirked, arching an eyebrow as she watched him struggle.  “Use a glass. No one wants your backwash.”  


	47. 'Genderswap" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158133276619/barnes-and-wanda-17-plz).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Barnes/Wendel Maximoff

“You gonna let me cook for you at some point?”  Jamie asked, leaning forward on her elbows.  “I’m told my pancakes are the best.”  

Wendel smiled. “You under-season.”  

“You overseason,” she countered.  

“Over-seasoning is a matter of opinion.  Under-seasoning is a matter of taste.”  He slid the dumplings onto the plate.   

“You’re a real wiseacre, Maximoff.”  


	48. 'Babyfic' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158133438374/winterwitch-12).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their baby is named Grant (After Steven Grant Rogers, of course!)

“Was that funny? We gotta little wise guy over here?” Bucky reached over to tickle baby Grant’s tiny toes, which only caused the baby to giggle even more.

“I love that sound…” Wanda hummed as she walked behind the couch, a small pile of baby clothes under one arm.

“Yeah? So does he,”  Bucky laughed. “He’s a little punk just like his namesake…”

“Comes by it honestly,  I’m afraid,” she replied, giving him a meaningful look.


	49. 'Amnesia' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158133733639/perhaps-bucky-x-wanda-and-19).

Bucky rubbed his hand over his face, wondering how in the hell he was going to fix this.  Wanda with that bump on her head and that scared blank look every time he said anything to her…

She was being cautious, playing it cool, that training had stuck, he could see that.  But she didn’t know who he was.  She didn’t react when he called her ‘doll’.  He had to find a way to contact Steve.  

This was too much.  


	50. 'Enemies to lovers' for nurselaney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158171932334/winterwitch-enemies-to-lovers).

“Alright, alright, just stop it…” Bucky snapped, turning to face her.  Wanda shrugged.  The picture of innocence.  “No.  Don’t do that.  Talk.  To. Me.”  

“I thought you never wanted to hear my voice again…” Wanda said quietly.  

“Well I do.  And often,” he admitted.  “I don’t like it when you aren’t speaking to me…”  

She arched a brow, “You don’t like much of anything, _James_ …”  

“It’s _Bucky_.  And I like you.  And you damn well know I like you, so just…knock it off with the silent treatment.  Drives me crazy.”  


	51. 'Coffee Shop AU' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158173249564/buckywanda-coffee-shop-au).

“This is from that guy…”  The barista smirked and set the chai latte down on her table beside her foot.  “He wanted to leave his number, but I told him I’d have to ask you first…”  She jutted her head over her shoulder towards the front of the shop.  

Wanda smiled.  It was the same guy who flirted with her in line everyday.  She motioned for the barista to lean down, which she did.  “Tell him to bring me his number himself.”  

She sent the girl off, watching out of the corner of her eye as she handed the man back a slip of paper.  

He approached her a few seconds later.  “My number? As requested…” he handed it down to her.  

Wanda checked the name.  Bucky.  

“Thanks for the tea, Bucky…” she said with a smile.  “I’ll call you.”  


	52. 'Meet-cute (ii)' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158173719349/buckywanda-meet-cute-ii).

Bucky sat down beside her at the table.  Not across from.  Not nearby.  Beside her.  

He nudged the bowl of ice cream he was eating from over towards her.  “Here…I got too much.”  

“I’m not hungry…” she murmured.  

He raised his eyebrows at her.  As well he should. They were the first words she’d uttered since they’d broken her out from the raft.  

“But it’s chocolate,” he countered, handing her a spoon.  

She sighed and took it. He was right.  It was chocolate.


	53. 'Fakeout makeout' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158212644329/buckywanda-fakeout-makeout).

Bucky’s eyes widened as their target turned down the alley.  Their alley.  The opposite one from where he was supposed to walk.  Any second he was going to round the dumpster and find them.  

Wanda licked her lips and pushed him against the wall. She reached up to remove her chewing gum. “Play along with me, James…”  

Her first kiss was anything but tentative.  She kissed him with the familiarity of someone who’d been kissing him for a long time.  And she certainly hadn’t.  

His arms found their way around her waist around the same time as her tongue found its way into his mouth.  

Their target walked by, averting his eyes and speeding up at the soft grunting sounds Wanda was making.  

She broke off the kiss a few seconds later, wiping her mouth and popping her gum back in.  “Let’s go.”  


	54. 'You Know What I Mean' for kthesarcastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159399361954/buckywanda-you-know-what-i-mean).
> 
> Song is 'You Know What I Mean' - Cults

It was two a.m.  

Wanda was awake, watching some show Hulu had recommended to her.  When in truth, she’d just been looking for background noise.  

She heard a sound behind her.  But she knew who it was.  

Bucky always seemed to find her when she disappeared.  He knew just where to look.  

His hand smoothed carefully over her forearm as he sat down beside her.  “You okay, doll?”  

“As good as ever,” she answered.  

He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.


	55. 'You Make My Dreams' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159739983084/buckywanda-you-make-my-dreams).
> 
> Song is 'You Make My Dreams' - Hall & Oates

Bucky slid his hand into hers, feeling at once complete and not so scattered.  Wanda had that effect on him.  Something about being with the love of his life really did wonders to make a guy feel complete again.  

He could only hope that he did the same for her.  

She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.  “Of course you do, you goofball…” 


	56. 'Set Fire to the Rain' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159740030644/buckywanda-set-fire-to-the-rain).
> 
> Song is 'Set Fire to the Rain' - Adele.

Wanda stood in the shower, turning the water temperature up to the point where her tears felt cold as they slid down her cheeks.  She covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.  

She couldn’t ever let Bucky know what was happening.  

That the reason he wasn’t getting his dreams anymore was because she was.  She’d do anything to keep them from him.  And she’d reasoned she already had terrible dreams anyway.  

But none quite like this one.  


	57. *'Making Love; Oral Sex; C*ck Worship' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160370331544/winterwitch-7-14-and-21).

Wanda brushed her lips over the head of his cock, purring a little in the back of her throat.  

Bucky jumped and shivered as her fingernails dragged gently from the base to the tip, followed by the warmth of her tongue as she flicked it over him.  

She finally wrapped her hand around the base, moaning openly as she slowly moved it up the shaft.  

“Do you like that?” she murmured, nuzzling him softly.  

“Yes…” he rasped, his hands gripping the sheets as she took him in her mouth, sucking softly on the head.  


	58. *'Massage; Restraints; Dirty Talk' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160370909434/winterwitch-11-16-31-plz).

Wanda tugged at the restraints, a low groan rumbling up from her chest as Bucky’s fingers kneaded softly at the juncture of her thighs.  

“You like that, doll?  Or do you want me to touch you somewhere else?” His boyish smirk was all but doing her in.  He knew exactly where she wanted him to touch.  

“Touch _me_ …”  she whispered, her hips bucking up towards his elusive fingers. 

“Where?”  he murmured, moving his hand directly over her, cupping her mound and teasing along her slit with one finger. “Here?”  

She hummed and nodded.  

“Your skin’s so hot…” he whispered, dipping his finger in further, hissing at what he found.  “You’re so… _wet_.”  


	59. *'Loss of Virginity; Blindfolds; Dirty talk' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160467433924/winterwitch-24-26-31).

Wanda giggled, feeling Bucky’s hands as he brushed his fingers against her clit.  In small circles and then sliding lower, pressing up into her entrance.  

“You’re so hot and wet, doll…tell me how that feels…”  

“It feels like I want <you inside me, Bucky…” she murmured.  “I’m ready, I want you…”

“Like…like this?” he asked, obviously surprised that she’d want him for the first time while blindfolded.  

“I like the way you touch me…just keep touching me…” she whispered.  “Touch me everywhere…and then push inside me…”  


	60. *'Quick & Dirty; Fingering; Mirror Sex' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160467500169/winterwitch-15-18-30).

Bucky was on his way out the door.  He was completely dressed, and she was naked and damp from her shower.  

She had her legs spread wide on the bed as he fucked her with his hand.  She watched his fingers disappear inside her, the reflection in her vanity mirror directly in front of them.  

His thumb rubbed against her clit.  “You like that, doll?  You wanna come for me?  Come one last time before I have to go?”  She was moaning already, the crest of her pleasure about to break.  “That’s it…ohhh…Wanda….oh sweetheart, does that feel good?”  

She nodded, panting as he withdrew his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and straightening up.  “I’ll be back soon,” he promised, smiling as he strolled out of the room.  

Wanda collapsed back on the bed, wondering what she’d done to deserve such a wonderful man.


	61. *'Restraints; Begging; Orgasm Delay' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160531864739/this-anon-asks-for-scarletwinter-16-23-and-35).

Wanda yanked at her restraints, her cuffs clanging on the metal headboard.  “Please…” she whimpered, her legs shaking, quivering with want as Bucky circled her clit with his tongue.  

“Not yet…” he murmured.  “Not yet, doll..”  

She groaned loudly, her hips grinding up against his face.  “Please…Bucky…I need…”  

Taking pity on her, he sped up his pace, humming against her as she rode out her orgasm against his mouth.  


	62. *'Making Love; Massage' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160573574864/buckywanda-7-11).

“I love you…” Wanda murmured, her hands moving down from his shoulders.  Down, down down and around his waist as she plucked at the button of his jeans.  

Those had to go, and off they came, falling down around his ankles as Wanda wrapped her hand around his member.  

She pumped her hand slowly up and down his shaft, her lips pressing against his back every now and again.  

It didn’t take him long, not when he could look down and see her hand…with her black nail polish…as she worked him up.  

He finished all over the floor, gasping for air as she released him.  He turned, dropping to his knees in front of her.  

“Your turn, doll.”  


	63. 'Phone Sex; Semi-Public' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160825237974/winterwitch-5-12)

Bucky knew he had to be blushing.  Had to be.  

“Are you hard for me?” Wanda’s voice purred from his phone.  “Do you wish I was there right now?”  

Yep.  He was definitely blushing.  “I’m walking down Fifth Avenue, doll. Whatever I’d want to do with you, I couldn’t do in public without getting arrested.”


	64. *'Making Love; Massage; Oral Sex' for i-cannot-escape-this-fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160825705524/buckywanda-7-11-14).

Wanda’s hands roamed south, from rubbing his lower back to massaging his ass, which made both of them giggle a little.  Her hands were slippery with massage oil, and she kept sliding around.  

Bucky turned beneath her, tugging her down for a kiss. “I love you…”  

“I love you,” she replied, smiling and planting her hands on the bed, crawling backwards down his body until she could settle herself between his legs. She nuzzled him, arousing what was already on the way to being fully awake.  

He sucked in a breath as she slid his cock between her lips.


	65. 'Let It Be' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt, "Let It Be"-the Beatles, Winterwitch.
> 
> Originally posted on 28 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138256936299/let-it-be-wandabucky-please).

She was quiet.  A people watcher.  A homebody. 

Almost painfully so. 

And that was just fine with James.  He was completely fine with staying home.  With long evenings sprawled on the couch, Wanda’s long legs draped over his lap. 

He could relax, and she could too.  Because his mind was quiet. 

He could press kisses on her collarbone, up her throat to her jaw.  Earlobes.  He especially liked her earlobes.  She had a lot of piercings.  A lot. But, he could run his tongue up the shell of her ear and down again.  She’d shiver and snuggle down closer, extending her neck and letting him have his way with all the exposed skin. 

Her warmth kept him cozy.  The feel of another person so close was a luxury he didn’t think he’d ever have again. 

She was a lifesaver.  Helping him sort the memories as they came back in pieces.  He was a living mess.  A jumble of parts that used to be human.  And she somehow saw order in the chaos.  Saw something worth saving in him. 

His hand slid up her thigh, meeting the top of the leggings she had on under the skirt.  So many layers.  So much fabric to wade through to get to Wanda.  Not that he’d change a thing about his girl, though. It was kind of fun to unwrap her.  Each layer was a little warmer than the one before it.

He tugged off her leggings, baring her legs to his gaze as she kicked them onto the floor, arching an eyebrow.

He smirked, running his hand up her bare leg, from ankle to hip, rucking up her skirt in the process.  She was all legs, really. They went practically up to her neck.  Not that he was complaining.  Nope.  He didn’t mind at all. 

‘Specially if they were stretched out all long and lovely across his lap.  Or wrapped around his waist.  He was VERY flexible when it came to her legs.  And it was funny, sort of.  Because her legs were very flexible when it came to him. 

“You know I can see every single naughty thing you’re thinking about, don’t you?” she drawled languidly, watching his hand move over the contours of her calf and knee and disappear under the hem of her skirt. 

“I was banking on that, Sweetheart,” he replied with a grin.

She hummed contentedly, a smile gracing her beautiful face when she gazed up at him.  “I just like letting you know when I am in your head…” 

He let his fingers slide a little higher, toying with her panties a little.  “Wanda, you’re always in my head.”   


	66. 'Some Nights' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Some nights by fun. Winterwitch."
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQkBeOisNM0).
> 
> Originally posted on 2 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143743057674/some-nights-by-fun-winterwitch).

He woke up with her hands on him.  Cool.  She always felt cool.  Calming.  Soothing. She squeezed his shoulders. 

"James...James...BUCKY..."she enunciated. 

"I'm here, Doll...it's me..."  he whispered, exhaling as Wanda pressed her lips to his jaw. 

"I was not sure..." her nails scratched at his scalp, the sensation grounding him. Keeping him here.  

He was here.  Alive.  The year was 2016.  He was lying in bed with his girlfriend.  Wanda Maximoff. 

_James Buchanan Barnes.   My name is James Buchanan Barnes._

_My best friend, Steve Rogers calls me Bucky._

_Bucky._

"James?" her hand was still in his hair. 

 _My girlfriend calls me James_. 

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes.  "I'm here, Doll." 

"Want me to help you sleep?" 

He shook his head.  "I need to learn to do it on my own..." 

She settled back down on the pillows, her legs snaking between and around his.  "I can help you if you want me to.  You aren't alone anymore..." 

"Now...what exactly are you offerin'?" He grinned and rolled over to face her.  "It's not that late, is it?" 

She rolled her eyes.  "It is four am." 

"See? Not late.  We're just up really, really early..." he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips.  She parted them, letting her tongue swipe out to meet his.  

She broke off the kiss, causing him to groan and chase her lips as she sat up in bed.  "Why won't you let me help you?" 

"You do help me." 

She arched an eyebrow, tilting her head.  "You know what I am talking about." 

He sighed and pushed up so he was leaning back on his arms.  "It's not your problem, Doll.  You got some of your own." 

"Yes.  And maybe helping you with yours will help me with mine.  I can do good things too..." she insisted.  "I can do good things.  It's not all..." 

He pushed up more, reaching over to touch her, stroke her hair, pull her closer.  "I'm sorry, Doll.  I didn't mean it that way.  I just meant..." 

"That you want to martyr yourself for my comfort."

"Exactly..." he kissed her forehead.  "That's exactly it, thank you..."  His tone was sardonic and she knew he wasn't serious. 

Except he was.  Kind of.  A little bit.  She didn't ask for his mess.  And she reminded him daily that he didn't ask for hers either.  That she was capable of being there for him just as much as he was there for her. 

And he knew that.  He knew she could probably help him. 

It was just...

He gazed into her eyes.  The love and admiration he saw there.  It raised him up.  Made him feel like somebody. 

It was completely selfish of him. But. If he let her in.  Let her into his mind.  If she saw the utter destruction and bitter wasteland that was his memory bank...

She might not look at him like that anymore. 

And he'd lost so much.  He couldn't lose her too. 


	67. 'Creep' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140524030034/winterwitch-creep-radiohead-please).
> 
> A tumblr anon prompted: "Winterwitch, creep-radiohead, please?"
> 
> (I LOVE this song, btw!)
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk)

When Bucky looked around the gym, he didn’t really know what he was doing.  Trying to do. 

Coming down here in sweatpants and a t-shirt like he was normal.  One of the team. 

He didn’t know what to do.  Where to start. 

Steve fit right in. With Natasha and Sam and the others. 

And here he was.  With his metal arm and stringy hair.  And a criminal record.  Did they really want him here?  Running on their treadmills?  Drinking their water?  Sparring with them? 

He usually ended up slipping out.  Coming back in the middle of the night when no one was there. 

When the lights were all low and he could just turn on the ones he needed.  Drop the weights between sets.  When the only sounds were his own grunts of exertion and the occasional thump when he dropped one of the hand weights on the padded floor.  When he could stare at his own reflection in the mirror and try to see what Steve saw in him.  See the good staring back from those cold eyes.  Blue and icy.  The good that Steve insisted was still there. 

So, when he slung open the door to a brightly lit room at 2 am that night, he blinked in confusion.  Had his watched stopped?  Surely not…the entire complex was silent.

His eyes finally focused on something.  A figure in black at the far end of the room.  Reddish brown hair that hung down past her back, curling into waves.  Dark eyes and light skin.  Moving slowly through what he recognized as probably Tai Chi, but he wouldn’t bet money on it. 

She hadn’t noticed him.  Not yet.  But it was only a matter of time.  She could hear thoughts, or at least that’s what everyone said.  She could read their minds. 

Wanda Maximoff. 

He kept his breathing steady.  The last thing she needed was to be bombarded with his fucked up thoughts while she was trying to relax.  He should probably just leave. 

“They’re not as bad as you think they are…” she said, her Sokovian accent was thick, just a little more than her brother’s.  She was still moving through her sets.  But, her eyes were open, fixed on his reflection in the mirror.  She had tugged one earbud out of her ear, letting it dangle at her side. “Your thoughts, I mean…I’ve seen worse.” 

The way she said it…not like she was bragging.  Just informing.  Nonchalant. It made him ache a little.  She was so young.    

She moved smoothly.  Her actions were fluid.  He suddenly understood how she was able to do what she did in battles.  Weaving those spells and casting fully grown men aside.  It wasn’t all telekinesis.  Some of it was her.  Her muscles flexed in her legs as she bent them slightly, bringing her hands back to rest at her sides.  She straightened then, turning and pulling the other bud out of her ear, winding them around her fingers. 

He half wondered if she was doing something to him right now.  He felt almost drunk on her movements. 

“No…I’m not casting a spell on you…” she chuckled, wiggling her fingers mockingly as she walked past him.  “You’re just relaxing.  You really should try it more often…”

He swallowed as she moved past him, towards the door.  “I’ll leave you be…just needed a little something to get me in the right mind for sleep…”  She lingered in the doorway.  “I’m no expert…but I don’t think it would kill you to talk to someone.” 

“Who’s gonna listen?” he croaked, his voice hoarse because he didn’t talk much and when he did, it was lower.  Not meant for someone’s ears that weren’t close to him.   “Who cares what I have ta say?” 

He caught her eye again in the mirror.  Her gaze was soft but demanding.  “We all care, Mr. Barnes…if you ever…find yourself wanting to talk.  I will listen.”  The corners of her mouth pulled up slightly.  “I’ve found from experience…we are our own worst enemy.  We lie to ourselves.  And if you only talk to yourself…you start to believe those lies. If you have no one telling you otherwise, it’s hard not to.”

He was silent for a long moment, still holding her gaze in the mirror.  He cleared his throat before speaking again.  “Mr. Barnes was my old man.” 

She smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners.  “James,” she said, dipping her head before turning to leave. 

“Wanda,” he countered as a farewell. 


	68. 'Once Upon a December' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148816003994/are-you-still-doing-90s-prompts-if-so-could-i).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Bsdu57SFZc),"Once Upon a December", Liz Calloway, 1997. 
> 
> For anon.

"Are you sure, though?" she asked.  It was at least the fiftieth time she'd asked the question as the carriage wound around the mountain road and up to the chalet in the distance.  The fiftieth at least.  And Bucky was being REALLY patient with her.   

He reached for her hand and squeezed it.  "I told you I was." 

She snorted, "Forgive me if I don't believe you..." 

"You are, okay?  I believe it now.  You look like her.  You're the same age she would be.  AND you know...you can move things with your mind. Just like Wanda Maximoff." 

"Just like Wanda Maximoff..." she echoed, holding her other hand out as the red vines of energy danced from her fingertips. 

"Just like her, because you ARE her.  Your brother's going to be elated that we found you." 

She frowned, her head hurting as she tried to remember.  Tried to remember a brother.  It was possible, she supposed.  She shifted in the seat, the travelling dress she was wearing wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.  Nowhere near as comfortable as what she was used to wearing.  No wonder rich people acted so poorly, if they were this uncomfortable all the time.

At least there was more room in the carriage with just the two of them.   

"Why isn't Mr. Rumlow coming with us?" she asked suddenly, turning to look at Bucky.  "Where is he?" 

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing before he forced a smile.  "He's scared of heights." 

"Don't lie to me." 

"What, are you reading minds now, too?" 

She narrowed her eyes.  "I don't need to...to know you're lying." 

Bucky sighed, squeezing her gloved hand in his.  "Wanda...he wasn't..."  She flinched at the name.  She still wasn't used to it.  "He wanted the reward." 

She frowned, jerking her hand away.  "What reward?" 

"The one your brother is offering...for anyone who found you." 

She pressed her lips together.  "How much?" 

"Doesn't matter, I don't want it." 

"How. Much?" 

Bucky reached for her hand again.  "It doesn't matter; I'm not accepting it." 

She gave it. "Okay.  But how much?" 

He gulped again and the carriage went over a bump in the road, jostling them.  "Ten million rubles." 

Her mouth dropped open, but she recovered and closed it.  "I can see why you were worried I wouldn't make the cut." 

Bucky laughed.  "I'm sorry I doubted you." 

She shrugged.  "I still doubt me...I can't remember a brother.  No matter how much I try." 

The carriage pulled up in front of the mountain top chalet.  And as a footman helped her out of the carriage, she heard a yell from the doorway to the house. It echoed through the trees around them.  "WANDA!"  Startled, she nearly fell out of the carriage, but she somehow made it safely onto the ground.  She looked up into the desperate blue eyes of a man she assumed was her brother.  He looked somewhat like her, she supposed.  And he certainly seemed to know her.  "Wanda?"

She tugged off her glove, reaching for him.  He enveloped it in his, pulling her close into an embrace.  "Pietro..." she said quietly, almost bursting into tears as the memories flooded her.

She hugged him tighter then, and he swung her around.  “I knew it was you, Wanda.  The second you stepped out of the carriage, I knew it was you.” 

She pulled back for a moment, turning towards Bucky and holding her hand out. 

"James?" she took his hand in hers.  "Come meet my brother."   


	69. 'No Ordinary Love' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was angsty...So angsty...I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WcWHZc8s2I),"No Ordinary Love", Sade, 1992.
> 
> Originally posted on 13 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147375425909/well-if-you-can-buckywanda-no-ordinary-love).

It hurt to see him like this.

To see that his pain was still enveloping him. Wanda wanted to reach into his mind and take it all away. She would, if she thought it would help. But even she could see that denial wasn’t a panacea. That it was a detriment. Bucky was hurting and there wasn’t anything more she could do. All the work had to be done by him. She could help, but he had to ask for it. To know he needed it.

And he was holding onto everything. Holding it close to his chest. Swallowing it like a big pill everyday so he could put on a smile and do things with Steve. With Sam. With her.

She wasn’t sure if the others saw it. If it was as apparent to them that the Bucky they saw during the day wasn’t the Bucky that dwelt there beneath the surface.

To be honest, she wasn’t convinced that Bucky even knew. Not all the time.

It was times like this, when he was up all night, staring out the window and muttering under his breath. Biting his bottom lip to stop the words from spilling out. And then bursting into silent tears when they wouldn’t. Trying to keep from getting too loud. From waking her up. When she was already awake because he wasn’t in bed beside her. Because his mind was in turmoil and she couldn’t help but pick up on it. Wanda tried to stay out of his head. But when his thoughts were screaming it was difficult not to hear them.

It was times like this that he knew.

And she longed to reach out to him. To announce her presence. To try and help him through this so he wouldn’t have to go through it alone. If not for any other more complicated reason than that she loved him. Loved him with all her being and she wanted to be there for him. Wanted him to let her in. Anything but sitting on the sidelines and watching him get knocked on his ass over and over again by his own past. If anyone could understand, it was her. She knew what it was like to be a slave to something you couldn’t control.

She wanted to cradle his head in her lap and listen to all of it. Hear him bare his soul like she did for him. To dry his tears like he’d done for her.

It hurt to see him like this.

To see that she wasn’t enough for him.


	70. 'Black Balloon' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147057974594/aaaahh-can-i-ask-for-bucky-and-wanda-with-black).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=834lnECcFw0),"Black Balloon", Goo Goo Dolls, 1998.
> 
> For Anon.

Bucky didn't really have time to thank Wanda for saving his life.  The Wakandan king had his claws out, ready to rip Bucky a new one...literally in both cases...and she'd stopped him. 

She alone had stopped him. And she'd pressed her lips together in a close lipped remnant of a smile and that had been that for her.  She'd moved on, spinning her spells and doing otherwise amazing things. 

Bucky didn't have time to thank her, or to stand there in awe of a woman who had completely gone above and beyond what his expectations had been. It was one thing to see the destruction left in her wake on a news program.  It was another completely to see the powers that caused it up close. 

She made his throat run dry.  And he couldn't even stop and tell her. 

He couldn't stop to clap her on the back and let her know that he knew that pain.  Knew the pain that he saw in her eyes.  Because it was the same pain he saw staring back at him when he looked in a mirror. 

Bucky knew what it felt like when no matter what good you did, you couldn't blot out all the mistakes and bad things you'd done.

And he'd made it a point.  When they all escaped in that plane, he was gonna tell her.  Whether or not she wanted to hear it.  He wanted her to know.  That it wasn't often you could find someone who really REALLY understood what it was like to hate your actions.  To hate what your body had done.  To take a long hard look at yourself and not be able to find a single good thing.  And to keep on keeping on anyway.  Because you were a weapon and it was better to be in control of the weapon than to give anyone else the edge over you. 

It made his heart hurt, to think of someone as young as Wanda feeling that way.  But she had the gait of someone who knew.  Knew the feeling well. 

And when he and Steve were flying away in the quinjet, at the expense of everyone else who'd helped them...Bucky had to swallow the lump in his throat.  Because he couldn't help but feel like...like they were sending all of them to their doom.  And how in the world was he worth all of that? 

* * *

 

It wasn't until later. Much, much later that he fulfilled his promise to himself.  Fulfilled the unspoken promise to the woman who'd saved his life.   The woman who'd given up her freedom for him.  Well, it was for Steve.  He had no false notions of Wanda feeling any kind of loyalty for him.

It was after he'd woken up from the Cryo again.  After he'd been fitted with a new arm.

She was sitting at one of the dining tables.  She was staring at the same two pages of a book. 

Bucky sat down beside her.  Close, but still with some distance between them. 

She didn't flinch.  Didn't move.  Like she'd been doing.  Ever since Steve broke her out of that prison.  She hadn't spoken a word. Not that he'd heard anyway.  They'd had a shock collar on her.  That's what Steve had said. 

"I...uh..."  Bucky coughed.  "Wanted to thank you for saving me...back at the airport...I mean..." He coughed again.  "I know you were there for Steve, but uh..." 

She turned, her pupils dilated and then shrank again as she focused on his face.  "You're welcome."  There was a long pause before the corner of her mouth twitched.  "Nice arm, Sergeant."

Bucky was still reeling that she'd said anything.  Her voice was raspy from disuse.  Almost a whisper. And she was cracking a joke.  With him. 

He stammered out a weak, "You...you like it?  It's new." 


	71. 'Between the Bars' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146966086349/hey-girl-hey-could-i-please-request-my-otp-the).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPD-a1FjUtU), "Between the Bars", Elliot Smith, 1997.
> 
> For Anon.

Bucky heard Wanda approach.  Heard her close the door softly behind her.

The soft patter of her bare feet on the pavement as she approached. Quiet as a cat.  Well.  Almost as quiet. 

Her presence was like a balm to a wound.  Soothingly calm, she cooled the inflamed parts of him almost to the point where he couldn’t even tell that they burned anymore. 

He exhaled, his breath coming out in a white cloud in front of him.  Disappearing into the darkness.  _Speaking of cool…_   “S’too cold to be out here barefoot, Sweetheart.” 

She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Her warm breath hit his ear.  Ruffled his hair.  Tickled his neck.  “Keep me warm, then…”

He slid his arm around her waist, tugging her flush against his side.  He shivered when her cold fingers inched under the hem of his shirt, coming in contact with his skin. 

They sat like that for a few minutes before she spoke again.  He loved the sound of her voice.  How she could make the most mundane things sound melodic and interesting. 

“What are you thinking about?” she murmured, her arms wrapping around him. 

He chuckled softly, “Why don’t you tell  _me_?”

Her sigh was a puff of warmth against his chilled skin.  “I’d rather if you told me.”

“I’m thinking that you need to get inside before you catch a cold.  Can’t have you sneezing and breaking all the windows in this joint.” 

She arched an eyebrow, “It doesn’t work like that.  I have very dainty sneezes, thank you very much.” 

Bucky turned, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.  “I believe you…let’s get you inside…”  He stood and helped Wanda up, scooping her up into his arms as he carried her across the cold concrete.  She squeaked and held tightly around his neck, molding herself against him the best that she could from this angle. 

It was only after he had her wrapped up in a warm blanket, curled against him in the big arm chair in the living room, did he start to tell her what he’d been thinking.  All the dark thoughts that plagued him on occasion.  Only on occasion now.  Not constantly as they had before.  But they were still there.  Swirling in the dark abyss that was the part of his brain that he’d banished them to. 

He spoke in a hushed whisper and she listened.  Listened to all the horrible thoughts.  All the while stroking his head.  Holding his hand.  Pressing her forehead to his and making him think that maybe, just maybe…one day he’d be whole again.


	72. 'Hallelujah' for 2 Anons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146880201109/can-i-request-winterwitch-with-the-prompt-being).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4),"Hallelujah", Jeff Buckley, 1994.
> 
> For 2 Anons.

_"Shhhh...."_

Of all the things to break through the walls Bucky had placed around himself.  It was that.  The soothing little hiss of air from her lips.  That's the sound that broke through the screaming and the crying and the gunfire.  

A gentle sound.  Somehow louder than everything else. 

And he jolted awake.  Sweat drenched and probably stinking. 

She was there.  There with him. 

His eyes widened in wonder.  Surprise.  "Wanda?" 

"Steve called for me..." she whispered.  Her hand was stroking his temple, a gentle warmth spreading throughout his body.  It was so comfortable that he shivered.  Shuddered.  Quaked with the normalcy of it. 

"You didn't...I don't want to bother..." 

"Shhhhh..." 

There was that warmth again.  And his head was pillowed on her chest.  There was a brief panic at what her brother would do to him if he could see him right now. 

Wanda chuckled.  "Pietro is not going to hurt you.  He's all bark and no bite." 

"I've sparred with him.  I'd beg to differ on that, Sweetheart." 

She huffed out a quiet laugh.  "I like that." 

"Like what? When your brother kicks my ass?" 

"No...when you call me that.  But I bet you call everyone that, don't you?" 

He shook his head.  "Not really." 

She hummed, really low. 

Bucky tightened his hold on her, sliding his metal arm behind her back.  Keeping the other draped over her waist. 

She was wearing her pajamas.  Pink flannel.  She smelled like lemon and herbal tea.  Lavender.  So fucking calming that he wanted to just bury his face right here forever. 

He probably smelled like he hadn't showered in days.  He could work up a pretty bad smell during these dreams.  These nightmares. 

"Sorry if I stink..." he mumbled. 

She rubbed his back, her hand moving up and down his spine right between his shoulder blades.  "It's okay." 

He snorted out a laugh and started to sit up.  "I mean if it's terrible..." 

Wanda tugged him back down.  A gentle pull on his arms.  "Believe me, I've smelled MUCH worse before.  Look who my brother is." 

He settled back down on the bed.  Wrapping himself around her. 

"Where do you find it?" he asked. 

"Find what?" she asked.  Even though she was in his head, knew what he was talking about.   

"Find the strength to do this?  When you have your own problems too?"  Bucky couldn't understand it.  How she came every time Steve called her.  They'd done this a few times now.    He'd seen the footage.  Seen the destruction she'd accidentally caused.  Seen the range of her power.  How in the world she could be sitting here with him.  Helping HIM through his shit was just...

"Because..." she sighed and settled back further on the pillows.  On his pillows.  "YOU are not broken.  YOU are fixable."          


	73. 'Iris' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146770811364/can-i-request-bucky-x-wanda-to-iris-by-the-googoo).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw), "Iris", Goo-Goo Dolls, 1998.
> 
> For Anon.

His hand in hers felt so...warm.  So human. 

Not that Bucky wasn't human.  It had just been so long since someone had touched her like this. 

She'd felt comforting touches.  Pitying touches.  But it wasn't enough.  Pietro had never been one to shy away from contact with her, knowing that she needed it more than he did. But his touches were of course...brotherly.  There was love, but it wasn't what she was looking for.   

But...the way Bucky touched her.  The way he looked at her…felt so satisfying.  

Like the way jigsaw pieces fit together to form a picture, his hand fit in hers perfectly.  Completing the image.  His blue eyes looked deeply into hers and she felt a surge of something.  Something heated.  In her veins.  Stemming from the place he was touching her. 

She wanted it all over.  She wanted to feel his warmth. 

Wanda practically leapt at him, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his neck.  He held her tightly, as tightly as he could with one arm.  His new metal one wasn't ready yet.  But Wanda didn't really care about that. 

His hand was moving up and down her back and she couldn't think beyond what his touch was doing to her.  Making her feel. 

"Why did you wait so long?" she whispered, letting one hand move up into his hair.  He closed his eyes, leaning his head into her touch as she carded through it. 

"Didn't know if you felt the same...can't read minds or anything like that."  His mouth twitched a little at the end of the sentence.  He was joking.  Kidding with her. 

"You aren't scared of me?" she whispered, almost dreading the answer. 

"Are YOU scared of ME?" he countered. 

"It's not you, you just can't control yourself..." she argued. 

He opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows, "Huh...that so?" 

She smirked.  Scoffed.  "It is different with me." 

"Is it?  I didn't know you WANTED to do the things you did...that's a whole other story, Sweetheart." 

"Of course I didn't want that, I just.  I lost..." 

"Lost control..." he finished for her.  Bucky leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers, pulling her close with his hand on her back.  "I'm not sayin' it's okay.  I'm sayin' it ain't your fault...I'm sayin' I understand." 

"Are you scared of me?" she asked again, gulping. 

He shook his head.  "No... are you scared of me?" 

Wanda shook her head.  "No."  She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips briefly to his.  His were soft.  Pliable.  Then they were firm, popping as he broke off the kiss only for a second, only to react.   

He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Okay then..."  


	74. 'Much Better' for Aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164527355256/much-better).

“Oh no… don’t be embarrassed!”  Bucky exclaimed, handing the book to her.  “Really… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed.  I wasn’t laughing at you.”  

“I am not laughing.  So it certainly wasn’t with me either,” she countered.  

“No… I’m sorry.  I just… I think you’re really cute.”  

She arched an eyebrow.  “ _Kittens_  are cute.”  

“Beautiful?  I think you’re beautiful?”

“That’s better.”


	75. 'Lunch Date' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164792447292/lunch-date).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They eat at the same diner but their food always gets mixed up so they sit at the same table to make it easier" AU

They sat together because it was easier than having to get up to switch food.  

They barely spoke.  Unless it was to ask for the salt or the ketchup.  

They ate in relative silence, the clinking of silverware the only sounds coming from their table.  

At least until he looked up one day and gazed directly into her eyes.  “I’m Bucky, by the way.  What’s your name, doll?”  

“Wanda,” she answered, chewing on a piece of lettuce.

A soft smile graced his lips and he went back to eating.  

“Why did you ask?” she wondered aloud.  

“Figured we’ve been eating lunch together for a month now.  Should probably learn your name.”  


	76. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165388764579/sticky-kisses).

Bucky pulled the marshmallows from the fire, sandwiching them between chocolate covered graham crackers.  “I’m told this isn’t exactly like a real s’more, but they were out of Hershey bars at the store, so I improvised…”  He handed it to Wanda and watched her take a tentative bite.  

Tentative and marshmallows apparently didn’t mix.  Because it was all over her in a few seconds flat.  

Wanda laughed, trying to chase the strands of melted marshmallow with her mouth, which just made an even bigger mess. “It is good.  The delivery leaves much to be desired, but… it is good.”

“I can help you with that, you know…” Bucky waggled his eyebrows and leaned in for a sticky kiss.


	77. 'Arranged marriage' for aquajules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168510694949/ive-been-betrothed-to-someone-since-birth-but).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been betrothed to someone since birth, but I’ve never met them before. Omg, who is this gorgeous stable hand who I’ve never met before? (Spoiler alert, it’s my betrothed)

Wanda’s shoes echoed on the wooden walkway in the stables, and she could hear a horse whinny down the way.  What she wasn’t expecting was to hear one of the stable hands cooing to one of the horses.  

She approached him from behind, wondering who on earth had hired a new hand without telling her.  She could tell he’d been hired for his looks and not his merit.  The floor here was filthy.  

She took off one of her riding gloves, intending to tap him on the shoulder, when he turned to look at her.  

“Apologies,” he muttered, pushing up to a standing position.  "Fine animal you’ve got there.“  

"Thank you,” she said, frowning.  "Can I ask who–“  

"James Buchanan Barnes…” he said, extending his hand.

She gulped, looking down at his hand and back up to his face.  She’d heard that name before.  Only daily since she could remember. She had been betrothed to a James Buchanan Barnes since birth.  

Her face flushed crimson as she realized her faux pas.  "Wanda Maximoff… I am… pleased to finally meet you.“  

He smirked a little, making his face even more handsome if that was possible. "Likewise.”

 


	78. 'Hi' for gomustanggirl16

“Hi,” Wanda said, meaning to continue the greeting, but instead choking on her spit and looking like an absolute idiot in front of him.

Bucky’s eyebrows raised, his head tilting to one side as he reached out to softly pat her back.  “You okay, doll? You need water?”  

Nodding, she extended her hand and, using her powers, opened the fridge.  Of course, halfway through floating herself a bottle of water, she started coughing again and it fell to the floor.  

He bent at the waist and picked it up, uncapping it and placing it in her hand with a soft smile.  

“Thank you,” she sputtered, once she was able to.  “I almost got it there.”  

“Almost,” he said, “Only counts in horseshoes, hand grenades, and floating bottles of water from the fridge.  So…” Bucky shrugged. “Pretty good, I’d say.”

 


	79. 'Swimming' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“Marco?” Bucky called, one hand over his eyes and the other searching in front of him.  The water was slowing down his movements, but he could still kind of get around.  

“It’s not fair that I don’t get to be ‘it’,” Wanda pouted from the other end of the pool.  Bucky immediately turned in her direction, walking towards her. “I didn’t ask for my powers.”  

“But you have them,” Scott retorted. “You’d win super quickly, it wouldn’t even be fun for you.”  

“That’s what you think,” she scoffed. “I could dunk all of you idiots under water.”  

“Doll, you can be 'it’ with me anytime,” Bucky assured her, much to the grumbles of everyone else in the pool.  "Marco? No one’s said Polo yet.“  

There was a resounding chorus of 'Polo’s from around the pool. But none from the direction he’d been walking. Smirking, he barreled forward, his hand brushing against her wet hair. He opened his eyes, sliding it around to the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers. "Marco?”  

“Polo,” she whispered, returning the kiss. “Does that mean I’m it?”  

“Looks that way.”  

There was another resounding chorus from everyone else. This time, it was groans, but Bucky didn’t care. His girl was  _all_ smiles.   

 


	80. *'Lazy mornings in bed' for gomustanggirl16

Bucky’s fingers tickled against her inner thigh.  Wanda smiled, her eyes fluttering open.  "What are you doing?“  

"Checking to see if you’re awake…” he murmured, lips pressing soft kisses to her neck as he rocked his hips against hers.  "Are you?“  

"Keep trying to wake me,” she said, pressing back against him, feeling the hard line of his erection with every movement.  

He moaned softly in her ear, fingers moving deftly between her legs and stroking softly across her panties. His fingers found her soon after, sliding in the slickness.

“Wanda…” Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips.

 


	81. 'Pancakes' for sleepygrimm

Bucky rubbed his eyes blearily as he trudged out into the seemingly empty kitchen.

Frowning, he surveyed the breakfast nook.  "Wanda?“ he called. "Are we having company? Or did I get hit in the head and now I’m seeing triple?”

“You said you were hungry…” she reminded him, as a bottle of syrup floated past his head. “So, I made pancakes.”

“You made  _many_  pancakes.”

“ _Too_  many?”

He shook his head. “Nah. Just many.”

 


End file.
